


Remembrance

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has been attacked by a silver demon. What could he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

"W-why are you doing this? I'm not a hunter! I'm no threat to you!" Iruka twisted his wrists in their bindings, but the rope that was wrapped around him from his ankles to his neck seemed to be enchanted. He could guess that it was made from the silk of a demon spider.

The silver demon, who had ambushed him from the shadows, took hold of his trapped arms and dragged him inside of his family's cottage. He destroyed the anti-demon charm on the doorway without blinking.

It didn't seem to be an opportunity attack, not judging by the silver demon's attitude, or by how prepared he had been when his captive had tried to fight back. Iruka couldn't understand why a demon of such strength would purposefully hunt him down. He wasn't anyone of power or importance. 

"You don't remember me?" The demon's tone was weary and almost sad. "That's harsh, Iruka-kun." He took them straight to Iruka's room like he knew the home inside and out. He laid Iruka on his bed and stared down at him with mismatched eyes. One was black and the other was blood red with four dark pupils.

"We know each other...?" Iruka was wracking his brain to remember the silver demon, but nothing was coming to mind. He was sure he wouldn't forget someone so unique, so why didn't he recognize the unusual demon? Where and when could they have met? Could the handsome creature above him have looked different then?

Callused hands cupped his face, causing Iruka to pull in a surprised breath. Thumbs lightly rubbed over his cheekbones.

"I'll make you remember me, Iruka-kun." The demon dipped his face down.  
"W-w-wait!" Then his lips were overtaken by the silver beast's kiss. The contact was firm and insistent, stealing away Iruka's breath. "Mm!" If Iruka had been standing, he would have lost all of the strength in his knees. Never had anyone kissed him quite like this. He thought he was going to burn from the inside out.

"How can you not remember me when I remember you?" The demon's voice was low and husky. It sent shivers up Iruka's spine.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really don't. I haven't met a demon in years." He was confused and lightheaded from the emotions and feelings running rampant through his mind and body. "If you could tell me how we know each other..." His voice trailed off at the expression of frustration and something bordering on rage on the silver one's face. 

"You will remember me."

Iruka's arms were yanked above his head and further bound to tie them to his bed post. Fear shot through him and it was made clear in his scent. "Stop! I'm sorry, I'm trying to remember!"

His mind raced through the foggy memories of his childhood and the many lessons from his parents. They had both been expert Demon Hunters, and Iruka had been eager to follow in their footsteps. That was until he had seen them brutally slain by the Demon Lord Kyubi like they were merely toys to be discarded. He had been too traumatized after that incident to continue on the Hunter's path.

He would have had to have met the demon during those early years.

Iruka was torn from his thoughts when large hands trailed down his body, the steel-like threads snapping apart like overcooked noodles. A cold sweat broke out on his brow. If just the tip of those nails were capable of that much, then the demon could easily slice him to pieces. 

Next, his plain shirt was slit open like paper. Cool fingers brushed over his nipples, eliciting a gasp from him, before sliding over his exposed abs.

"You've grown." The tone was appreciative.

"T-thank you?" At this point, Iruka was hoping to placate the silver demon somehow. His childhood memories were buried deep, and he didn't think they were likely to surface easily.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. If allowing the odd-eyed beast to ravage his body was what needed to be done, then his best course of action was to let it happen. It wasn't like he was a virgin. He thought he could do it.

The silk threads over his crotch were cut away. He swallowed again.

Soft lips brushed over his ear. "Relax, you liked it last time."

It was like slamming his head against a wall when the memories came flooding back. The attack, his parents, the person who saved his life when he had been a wreck... a boy with black eyes and grey hair, because a Mozou Demon's age and power was reflected in how silver their hair was and by the condition of their left eyes.

Grey had turned to silver; an adult. Black had changed to red, from a singular pupil to four; a powerful individual, practically a demon lord.

His parents' warnings of Mozou demons rang through his skull alongside the memories of the Mozou youth that had pulled him from the danger of the Fox to the safety of a cave. They were memories that had slipped away in a fog after that night.

"Kakashi. You're Kakashi."  
"Iruka." The demon ground their hips together.

"Ah!" Iruka arched against Kakashi. Another memory sprang up of the young demon boy warming their bodies by holding him close.

Iruka's legs were freed. Kakashi settled between the long limbs. "Do you remember this?" The silver demon leaned down to kiss Iruka again, while rubbing their trapped cocks against each other. "You moaned so sweetly."

Iruka bit his lip and pressed the side of his face against one of his still bound arms. His muscled thighs twitched around Kakashi's hips. He was becoming achingly hard from the silver man's teasing, and the relentless assault of intimate memories.

They had first met on a hot summer day at a swimming hole. Then they ran into each other in the emerald treetops of the forests of the Hidden Leaf. Again their paths crossed in the blue mountains of the Hidden Mists. Kakashi had been there when his parents went to stop the rampage of the Kyubi.

He had been there to drag Iruka away when his parents had been struck down.

"Please don't. Kakashi, not like this."

The demon paused at the sight of Iruka's tears flowing down burning cheeks. Dark eyes were unfocused and filled with clashing emotions from his resurfacing memories. 

"Not like this. I can't..." The pain in his voice was raw and strained.

Kakashi's hands formed fists in the sheets. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Iruka was freed from the spider silk. He sat himself upright against the headboard and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. The memories were overwhelming. He couldn't understand how he had forgotten so much, or why it was all suddenly crystal clear, like it had only happened yesterday. The wounds on his heart from his parents' death were new all over again. 

Kakashi watched him with dual-colored eyes filled with remorse.

"Why...?" Iruka's voice was hardly a whisper.  
"We made a promise."

The two of them hooking pinkies came to mind. "That's right. We did, didn't we? I was supposed to find you after I became a hunter."  
"I was to be your partner." Kakashi met his gaze. "In every way."  
"Mozou mate for life..." the brunet trailed off in astonishment.  
"Ah, it was painful without you."

Iruka's eyes teared up in sympathy. "I'm sorry. You've had it hard because of me."

The silver demon shook his head. "This is probably my fault. You were in so much pain from your parents' death, that I tried to buffer it. Instead it looks like I made you forget important things." He snaked a hand towards Iruka, the tips of his fingers brushing over a knee. "At that time, I wasn't in full control of my abilities. I messed up."

The demon closed his eyes and pulled back. "I made you hurt all over again. I'm sorry."

Fingers touched his face and Kakashi lifted his gaze. He watched as Iruka shifted onto his knees and leaned towards him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I'm so glad to remember you." Then the man was hugging the demon around the neck. Kakashi hugged him back. "I've been so lonely."  
"I won't leave you again. I promise on my eye." The silver demon pulled Iruka against his body, desperate to hold him close. "I shouldn't have left in the first place, no matter the consequences."

"What, what do you mean?" Iruka sniffled against a broad shoulder.  
"Humans call it puberty. For Mozou it hits hard and fast. Everything below my waist was uncontrollable for the first year."  
"Oh." His cheeks became hot from hearing that. While the two of them had been intimate in their youth, he wouldn't have had been ready for anything on that level.  
"You wouldn't have been able to concentrate on your studies at all, so I stayed away. I didn't know you had lost your memories..."

Iruka pulled back enough to look Kakashi in the eye. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I'm not even a hunter to make up for it."  
"I don't care. I can help you train now if you want to do it."

Iruka stared at him incredulously. "I think I'm too old for that."  
"Nonsense. Once we're fully mated you'll have plenty of time." Kakashi rubbed their noses together. "Besides, I always thought you were sexy in the hunter leathers."

He blushed to his ears. "I-I'll think about it."

Kakashi dipped in for another kiss. Iruka didn't resist and kissed back, moving his lips against the other man's.

"There isn't anyone else?" the demon asked after the kiss broke. Iruka shook his head.  
"I tried a few times, but none of the relationships ever felt right." He rested his forehead against Kakashi's. "Now I know why. In my heart I'm still in love with you, Kakai."  
"Iru-pon." Hearing the old endearment brings more tears to Iruka's dark eyes.

"I've missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
